


Cette merveilleuse partie de toi

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: C’était la première fois que Natsu voyait Juvia se battre. À vrai dire, ce n’était pas la première fois, il l’avait déjà vu se battre auprès de Gray, mais il n’avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle. Mais cette fois, c’était différent.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 1





	Cette merveilleuse partie de toi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _appartient à Hiro Mashima.__

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia et Happy étaient cernés par plusieurs mages. Ils avaient été engagés pour une mission. Le client les avaient demandé spécifiquement. Et ce qui devait être une mission facile, devoir retrouver un objet volé quelques jours plus tôt, c’était révélée être plus difficile que prévu. Les voleurs se sont avérés être une guilde clandestine et l’objet volé était un objet magique très rare. Gray réussi à geler deux mages, Lucy fit appel à Leo et Aries. Natsu regarda autour de lui et sourit :

« On y va Happy !

Happy déploya ses ailes, attrapa la veste de Natsu dans le dos et ils s’envolèrent, avant de foncer sur trois mages.

« Hurlement du dragon de feu ! Cria Natsu. »

Les flammes enveloppèrent les mages et Natsu les terrassa. Happy reposa le chasseur de dragon, qui souriait, fier de lui. Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant s’il y avait d’autres mages à combattre. C’est alors que quelque chose attira son attention. Juvia se battait contre le dernier mage qu’il restait. Elle utilisa sa magie de l’eau pour entourer son adversaire et le projeta au loin. C’était la première fois que Natsu la voyait se battre. À vrai dire, ce n’était pas la première fois, il l’avait déjà vu se battre auprès de Gray, mais il n’avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle. Mais cette fois, c’était différent. Il la voyait réellement. Sa façon de maîtriser la magie, sa détermination et sa force dans le regard. Il savait qu’elle était forte. Presque aussi forte que Mirajane et Erza. Mais elle avait la grâce en plus. Natsu eut l’impression de se trouver face à une déesse. Une fois qu’elle fut certaine que tous les mages aient été vaincu, elle dissipa sa magie.

« Juvia, c’était impressionnant ! S’exclama Natsu. »

Juvia se tourna vers lui et le remercia. Son visage s’illumina. Elle passa à côté de Natsu et accourut vers Gray. Elle s’accrocha à sa bras, lui demandant s’il allait bien. Natsu fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il fallait toujours qu’elle se précipite vers Gray.

« Tout va bien Natsu ? Tu fais une drôle de tête. »

Natsu regarda Happy qui virevoltait à côté de lui et acquiesça avant de jeter un dernier coup d’œil vers Juvia.

Quelques jours passèrent lorsque Natsu revit Juvia. Il s’était rendu à la rivière, qui se trouvait près de chez lui, pour pêcher. D’habitude Happy l’accompagnait, mais cette fois-ci, il avait décidé de rester avec Carla. Natsu eut un sourire maléfique sur les lèvres. Tans pis pour Happy, il gardera tout le poisson pour lui. Il entendu soudain le bruit de l’eau, comme une tempête qui s’abattrait sur la rivière. Il continua son chemin et vit Juvia, debout au milieu de la rivière, combattant un ennemi invisible. Elle s’entraînait, donnant plusieurs formes à l’eau au gré de sa volonté. Natsu s’approcha, mais ses pas firent craquer une brindille. L’eau autour de Juvia retomba dans la rivière et elle se tourna vers le chasseur de dragon. Juvia le regarda, surprise, ne s’attendant pas à ce que quelqu’un la voit d’entraîner.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas t’interrompre, s’excusa Natsu. »

Juvia secoua la tête, lui disant qu’il ne la dérangeait pas et sortit de l’eau.

« Ce que tu fais avec l’eau, c’est vraiment génial ! S’enthousiasma Natsu. »

Juvia rougit. Elle détourna le regard et marmonna un ‘merci’, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. C’était rare que quelqu’un lui fasse un compliment sur sa magie. Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Natsu. Il venait d’avoir une idée et il espérait que Juvia serait d’accord.

« Qu’est-ce que tu dirais si on s’entraînait tous les deux ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant d’où pouvait bien lui venir cette idée.

« Juvia ne croit pas que se soit une bonne idée.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-La magie de Natsu et celle de Juvia sont à l’opposées. Il n’y a rien de plus différent.  
-Au contraire, c’est un avantage. Ça nous permettra de nous améliorer. »

Juvia hésita. Natsu n’avait pas complètement tord. Et elle savait que si elle refusait, il lui demanderait encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’elle cède. Elle l’avait vu faire avec Luxus et Gildarts. Elle finit par accepter. Natsu leva le poing en l’air en signe de victoire.

« Super ! On commence maintenant ! »

Juvia écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ? Natsu, attends ! »

Elle eut à peine le temps de réagir et forma un bouclier d’eau lorsqu’elle vit Natsu se précipiter sur elle. Ils s’entraînèrent ainsi jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit. Les jours qui suivirent, Natsu et Juvia se retrouvèrent à la rivière pour continuer de s’entraîner. Parfois, Happy se joignait à eux. Natsu était impatient de retrouver Juvia. Quand il était avec elle, il avait l’impression qu’elle lui apportait une bouffé d’air frais. Il n’avait pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps. C’était étrange. Il n’avait jamais fait attention à elle auparavant et désormais, il aimait passé du temps avec elle. Leur magie et leur personnalité étaient opposées, mais c’était ce qu’il appréciait.

******

C’était arrivé un jour sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Juvia était allongée dans l’herbe à la fin de leur entraînement. Natsu s’affala à côté d’elle, épuisé et elle éclata de rire.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
-C’est juste que Juvia ne s’est jamais autant amusée en s’entraînant. »

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Natsu.

« Moi non plus. »

Mis à part avec Happy, il ne s’était jamais autant amusé en s’entraînant. Au fil du temps, il avait appris à connaître Juvia et s’était rendu compte à quel point elle était fantastique. Il tourna le regard vers elle et fut subjugué. Elle était encore essoufflée, les joues roses et les cheveux décoiffés après s’être battue contre lui, mais son regard était lumineux. Il la trouvait magnifique. Son regard se posa sur ses lèvres et il se demandait quel goût elles pouvaient avoir. Natsu rougit et son cœur s’emballa. Il était attiré par Juvia et avait une furieuse envie de l’embrasser. Il se redressa d’un coup et se leva. Il refusait de croiser son regard.

« Il faut que j’y aille. »

Il partit en courant. Il entendait Juvia l’appeler, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il s’arrêta au bout de plusieurs mètres. Son cœur battait extrêmement vite et il savait que ce n’était pas le fait d’avoir couru. Il posa sa main sur la poitrine. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait ? Pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ? Il s’agissait de Juvia. Il n’avait encore jamais ressenti ça pour personne, pas même pour Lucy. Il se calma, se disant que c’était une réaction qu’il avait eu sur le moment, que c’était la situation. Il soupira de soulagement. Ce n’était que ça.

Il retrouva Juvia le lendemain à la guilde. Il s’excusa d’être parti aussi soudainement la veille et fut rassuré de voir qu’elle ne lui en voulait pas. Tout se passa bien, jusqu’à ce que Gray arrive et que toute l’attention de Juvia soit tournée vers lui. Il les observa, tout en leur lançant un regard noir. Qu’est-ce qu’elle pouvait bien lui trouver ? Il ne comprendrait jamais. Et ça l’agaçait. Lucy et Wendy s’assirent à sa table. La jeune constellationniste fronça les sourcils.

« Tout va bien Natsu ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Il grommela qu’il allait bien et serra le poing. Il avait envie de le lancer au visage de Gray et d’emmener Juvia avec lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, comprenant ce qu’il ressentait. Il était jaloux. Il se rendit compte que ce qu’il avait ressenti pour Juvia la veille n’était pas passager. Il s’excusa auprès de Lucy et Wendy et quitta la guilde. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul. Il devait se rendre à l’évidence. Il était tombé amoureux de Juvia, mais elle ne ressentait pas la même chose.

******

Juvia et Natsu étaient assis par terre. Leur entraînement était terminé et Natsu aimait passer ces moments de calme auprès d’elle. Il se sentait apaisé. Il avait réussi à convaincre Happy de rester avec Lucy pour qu’il puisse passer un moment seul avec Juvia.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-il. »

Juvia acquiesça.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes Gray ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ne s’attendant pas à cette question et rougit.

« Parce qu’il a arrêté la pluie. »

Natsu fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu’elle voulait dire. Juvia s’expliqua.

« La pluie a toujours accompagné Juvia. Elle est la fille de la pluie. Elle gâche tout. Les promenades en famille, les pique-niques entre amis, les sorties en amoureux. Les gens détestent la pluie et ils détestent Juvia. Mais lorsque j’ai rencontré Gray-sama, la pluie s’est arrêtée grâce à lui.  
-C’est ridicule. »

Le regard de Juvia s’assombrit et Natsu comprit qu’il l’avait blessé. Il essaya de se rattraper.

« La pluie apporte plein de bonne chose. L’odeur de la forêt, les arcs-en-ciel, les fleurs. Sans pluie, il n’y aurait pas de vie. Pourquoi vouloir supprimer cette partie de toi qui est merveilleuse ? »

Le cœur de Juvia battait de plus en plus fort. C’était la première fois que quelqu’un lui disait des choses aussi belles. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Natsu commença à paniquer. Il pensait l’avoir réconforté, mais ses mots eurent l’effet inverse.

« Je suis désolé ! S’agita-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.  
-Au contraire, Juvia est heureuse. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu’elle était merveilleuse. Merci Natsu. »

Juvia sourit et malgré ses larmes, elle était lumineuse. Natsu n’avait jamais rien vu d’aussi beau. Il était de plus en plus amoureux.

******

Sans qu’elle ne s’en rende compte, Natsu était devenu important dans la vie de Juvia. Ils se voyaient presque tous les jours et ce qui n’était au départ qu’un simple entraînement, était devenu bien plus. Ils parlaient, ils riaient, ils s’amusaient. Et quand Natsu n’était pas là, Juvia s’ennuyait et elle n’avait qu’une hâte, le revoir. C’est étrange, pensa-t-elle. Il s’agissait de Natsu, alors pourquoi avait-elle envie de passer plus de temps avec lui, plutôt qu’avec Gray ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle triste quand elle n’était pas avec lui ?

Il avait plu toute la journée, mais Juvia n’y était pour rien. Personne à la guilde ne lui faisait de reproche, mais elle ressentait toujours le besoin de s’excuser. Et lorsqu’elle alla voir Gray qui était assis au bar, elle eut l’impression que son monde s’écroulait.

« Quel temps lugubre, dit-il.  
-Gray ! Réprimanda Erza. »

Elle fit signe à Gray de regarder derrière lui. Juvia s’était figée, elle avait l’impression que Gray venait de lui glacer le sang avec sa magie. Lugubre, triste, déprimant. Juvia avait entendu ces mots toutes sa vie. Mais elle n’aurait jamais cru entendre Gray les dire. Elle entendit la voix de Natsu résonner dans sa tête : ‘Pourquoi vouloir supprimer cette partie de toi qui est merveilleuse ?’. Juvia porta sa main à son cœur. Elle se rendit compte que Gray ne lui avait jamais rien dit de tel.

« Juvia, dit Gray horrifié. Je suis désolé. Je... »

Juvia sourit, essayant de ne pas pleurer.

« Vous n’avez pas à vous excuser. Juvia a compris. Gray-sama n’a jamais trouvé la pluie merveilleuse. »

Avant que Gray n’ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Juvia quitta la guilde. Natsu, qui avait vu toute la scène, sortit discrètement et suivit Juvia. Elle était rapide et Natsu n’avait pas vu où elle était partie. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu’elle s’était réfugiée au bord de la rivière. Il emprunta le chemin qu’il connaissait par cœur et la trouva assise au bord de l’eau. Plus il avançait, plus la pluie était forte. Il était trempé, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance, Juvia était triste et il serait là pour elle. Il s’assit près d’elle. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant jusqu’à ce que Natsu brise le silence.

« Tu n’as rien de lugubre. »

Juvia écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu as entendu ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Gray est un idiot de ne pas voir que les choses sont plus belles quand tu es là.  
-Tu es toujours là quand Juvia en a besoin. »

Elle s’approcha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Natsu passa timidement ses bras autour d’elle et voyant qu’elle ne le repoussait pas, il la serra contre lui. Juvia sentit la chaleur l’envahir et comprit qu’il s’agissait de la magie de Natsu. Elle se blottit contre lui, se laissant envelopper par sa chaleur. Elle se sentait bien. La pluie s’arrêta petit à petit.

******

Juvia passait de plus en plus de temps avec Natsu. En plus de leur entraînement, ils partaient souvent en mission ensemble. Leur magie combinée était redoutable. Avec le chasseur de dragons, Juvia avait pris confiance en elle et en sa magie. Elle avait accepté cette pluie qui l’avait fait souffrir toute sa vie. Elle comprit que Gray n’était pas fait pour elle, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas d’être son amie. Quant-à Natsu, ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui était différent de ce qu’elle avait pu ressentir pour Gray. C’était de l’amour. Le véritable amour.

******

Juvia et Natsu étaient partis en mission. Ils s’étaient retrouvés face à des membres d’une guilde clandestine. Les deux mages réussirent à les vaincre, mais Natsu fut blessé dans la bataille. Juvia s’approcha de lui, inquiète.

« Natsu, tu es blessé.  
-Ce n’est rien, ce n’est qu’une égratignure. »

Son bras était en sang. C’était bien plus grave qu’il voulait le faire croire. Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Juvia. Elle déchira un morceau de sa jupe et l’enroula autour du bras de Natsu.

« Idiot ! Sanglota-t-elle. Espèce d’idiot ! Juvia a eu tellement peur. Elle ne supporterait pas s’il t’arriverait quelque chose. »

Elle attacha le tissu et se jeta dans les bras de Natsu. Il passa son bras valide autour d’elle. Il n’arrivait plus à réfléchir, tout ce qui comptait, c’était elle. Il embrassa ses cheveux, sa joue, ses lèvres. D’abord hésitant, Natsu exprima tout ce qu’il ressentait dans ce baiser. Juvia y répondit avec autant de force. C’est alors qu’il comprit qu’elle ressentait la même chose que lui.

Leur magie était opposée, mais il avait donné son cœur à Juvia et Juvia lui avait donné le sien.

_Fin ___


End file.
